River Styxx
|birthday=N/A |age=14 |pet=Cawtion, a raven skeleton |bffs=Vandala Doubloons and Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss |log= }} River Styxx is a grim reaper, or rather a Reaper In Training (R.I.P). She is the daughter of the Grim Reaper, and attends Haunted High, a school for ghosts. Being the daughter of the Grim Reaper and niece of Charon, her monster heritage and her history are a mixture of a ghost and a skeleton (Or her heritage is mixed with ghosts and skeletons). Portrayers River Styxx is voiced in English by Ashley Peterson. Character Personality Unlike the traditional version of the Grim Reaper, River is extremely cheery, upbeat and bubbly, and loves bright colors and candy. She has a lot of energy and finds it hard to concentrate and stand still. Although, she does get evil feelings to scare other monsters. She loves to make people laugh and smile, and is always telling stories, planning parties and fun events for others, particularly the spirits she and her father transport to the Ghost World. River is a Reaper In Training, (R.I.P) which means she is only allowed to carry a staff around instead of a scythe. Due to her Grimm Reaper heritage,, and she will one day be able to perform reaper's work, and pursuit all powers a reaper should have. Appearance River has purple skin, which is transparent on her lower limbs so that her bones are visible. Her hair is blue, pink and purple. She has ghostly big blue eyes and, because she has both ghost and skeleton traits, visible lines on her mouth, to represent teeth, visible eye orbits and skeleton nose. Abilities River is a Reaper in Training, meaning that most of her reaper powers haven't been acquired already, already she does have several powers both from her ghost heritage and from her further reaper background. * Floating: Due to being a ghost, River is able to float around, as do the lightest parts of whatever she's wearing and her hair. * Permeation: She is also able to phase through solid material, or in other words, use permeation. Unique Abilities * Astralkinesis: River also carries a mysterious aura around her, and owns the ability to change the environment around her, like the sky and the water, and usually uses to set the atmospheres for her ghost stories and scare the new ghosts who come along to her boat. * Voice Manipulation:' '''River can alter the pitch of her voice. Skillset * '''Story Telling': River's a talented story teller, especially if it involves ghosts. * Sailing: Due to her habour-like life, the way she was raised around boats and due to having a popular sailor as a father, River as the skills of a well-rounded sailor and is savvy enough to be allowed on charge of the Grim Reaper's boat by herself. Relationships Friends River attends Haunted High, and is good friends with Vandala Doubloons, Porter Geiss, and Kiyomi Haunterly. She is also in also in good terms with Draculaura. Family River's father is the Grim Reaper, one of many responsible for transporting passed on ghosts and spirits to the Ghost World. He has a hard time dealing with his daughter, who is not what a reaper is expected to be. As a result he might be a little strict on her. In her diary, she mentions her father has a cousin, a former reaper who broke the rules and was punished by being banished to the real world, and now works as a high school guidance counsellor. It's highly implied this cousin is Mr D'eath. Her Uncle is Charon, the ferryman of the dead in Greek mythology. Pet She has a skeleton raven, Cawtion. Timeline * January 22, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for River Styxx. * April 09, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for River. * July 26, 2014: River Styxx's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * March 25, 2015: River Styxx makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Haunted". Notes * Her name comes from the river Styx, the river which separates the realms of the living and of the dead in Ancient Greek mythology. Gallery Hero-River-Doll tcm580-206707.jpg Hero-River-Character tcm580-206703.jpg Profile art - Haunted 3D River Styxx.png tumblr nlhzs7Mt0X1rosg0bo1 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Grim reapers